Killing Me Softly
by Artless Rose
Summary: Cadeau destiné à ma très chère Patachon ! De l'action, de l'amour, du suspense ! Tout ce que tu as toujours rêvé ! Starring : la superbe Patachon, Sexy Mike, Chris Jerichooooooo et quelques autres ;) ...


**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Me revoici avec un cadeau très particuliers, destiné à une personne très particulière ! **

**Tu voulais une rencontre inoubliable avec l'homme de ta vie (aka Mike-personne-d'autres-n'y-touche), et bien, tu l'as eu ! **

**Rappelle-toi, c'était "tueur" ou "victime" ;) **

**(Oui je sais, je laisse des choix assez gais)**

**Pour toi Patachon, heureusement que t'es là depuis le début ! *coeur* **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Killing me softly**

C'est un grincement qui m'a réveillé. Pas vraiment prononcé, mais un grincement tout de même. Le genre qui n'a rien à foutre là, en plein milieu de la nuit. Je me relève douloureusement, tendant l'oreille. D'une main j'attrape mon silencieux et de l'autre, je secoue le poids mort qui prend la moitié du lit de cette sordide chambre de motel. Chris sursaute et j'empêche le moindre son de sortir de sa bouche. Sa main est déjà sur son arme, placée sur son oreiller. C'est qu'il a encore de bons réflexes l'ancêtre. D'un coup de tête, je lui fais signe d'écouter.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Deuxième grincement.

On se lève d'un seul homme. Nos gestes sont automatiques, sans chaleur. Vérifier l'arme. Mettre ses gants. Ramasser ses affaires. Ne faire aucun bruit. C'est là que ça me frappe. _Deuxième grincement_. Un pour ouvrir. Un pour fermer. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je sors mon flingue et fais signe à Chris de me suivre.

Les enflures.

Ils sont certainement déjà entrés. Je parierai sur Daniel et Kane. Manquerait plus qu'ils baisent sur mon cadavre. J'ouvre la porte de notre chambre et jette un oeil dans le couloir. Désert. Je pose un pied, puis un second. La porte désirée est juste à côté, désespérément fermée. Chris se poste de l'autre côté, attendant mon signal.

Un. Deux. Trois.

La porte vole en éclat et je braque mon flingue à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ma cible est là, attachée sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Sa bouche est obstruée par un large bâillon. Tant mieux. Pas de cris, pas de témoins. La salle de bain de la chambre est allumée mais il n'y a qu'un mince rayon de lumière qui s'échappe de l'interstice. L'eau coule à l'intérieur de la pièce et s'arrête brusquement. Je retiens mon souffle, prudent. Je vois que dalle dans cette pénombre. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Chris qui semble s'intéresser davantage à notre cible qu'à nos deux concurrents dans la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvre finalement lentement, laissant la lumière s'infiltrer dans la chambre.

Personne sur le seuil.

Un petit cri de Chris me fait me tourner vers lui. Une seconde plus tard et le voilà allongé sur la moquette, inconscient. Une arme est braquée contre mon front. Je lève les mains, coopératif, puis dépose mon silencieux au sol, sans geste brusque. Je relève le regard. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Merde.

Pas de cheveux châtains gominés, pas de barbe dégeu, pas de regard à moitié fou. À la place, j'ai sous le nez une longue perruque blonde platine, un décolleté plongeant et un berretta. Un sourire moqueur naît sur des lèvres pulpeuses.

- Maryse...

Ma voix tremble quelque peu à cause de l'adrénaline. J'aurais dû me douter que tous les mercenaires allaient être mis sur le coup. Une cible pareille, ça ne se loupe pas. Vince McMahon, PDG d'une multinationale richissime le jour, importateur massif de drogue la nuit avec un contrat de 500 000 $ à la clé. Une aubaine pour tous les tueurs à gage. J'aurais donné ma main au feu en prédisant que les deux masos seraient là les premiers, étant donné que leur territoire s'étend sur le Connecticut entier. Visiblement, un autre groupe les a pris de cours aussi. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Il fallait que ça tombe sur les deux seules femmes tueuses à gage des Etats-Unis. Tout le monde sait que la profession est essentiellement masculine. Question de pression. Et puis une rumeur a enflé au sein de la corporation, une rumeur qui prétendait que deux femmes se la jouaient bandits de grand chemin elles aussi. Des bombes meurtrières, ça n'existe que dans les films. Et pourtant...

- Tu arrives trop tard _chéri_, la cible est à nous, me susurre-t-elle de sa voix d'or

J'ai une fine gouttelette qui coule le long de mon front. Mes mains sont toujours en l'air. Elle me fait me mettre à genoux. Des bruits de pas m'attirent vers cette fameuse salle d'eau et j'ai soudainement l'impression de tomber.

Des talons outrageusement hauts. Des jambes interminables. Des hanches délicieuses. Une taille admirable. Une poitrine de rêve. Un visage angélique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai peine à respirer et mon coeur bat beaucoup trop fort. J'ai l'impression qu'un 33 tonnes vient de me passer dessus. Et ce regard, merde, envoûtant. Cette sirène s'approche de moi et son parfum m'enivre. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Un mince sourire orne ses lèvres carmins. Tel un phare qui me guide, je suis aveugle à la crosse qu'elle abat sur ma tempe.

Noir complet.

...

- Hey... HEY !

Un coup de pied rageur brûle mes côtes. Je reprends conscience en crachant mes poumons. Chris gémit à mes côtés. Mon corps est douloureux et entravé. J'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir le visage repoussant de Kane au dessus de moi. Ses yeux vairons me dardent, furieux. Sa tête est encadrée de cheveux noirs filassent. Je sais qu'il est en colère. D'une parce qu'il me déteste et que me voir dans cette chambre avant lui l'énerve, d'autre part parce que l'idée qu'il n'est que le troisième sur place le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Kane ! Quelle joie de te voir ici ! Me moquais-je.

- La ferme, tranche-t-il, acerbe.

Je tourne difficilement la tête pour voir que Chris est tout aussi ficelé que moi. Elles n'y sont pas allées de main morte. Derrière mon partenaire, Daniel joue pensivement avec son jouet préféré, un immense couteau de chasse gravé à ses initiales, cadeau d'anniversaire de Kane. Il a toujours été porté sur les morts lentes et douloureuses, sur la dose d'hémoglobine. Très macabre.

- Je suis sûr que c'est un coup des Mexicains, dit soudainement Daniel, sortant de ses pensées.

- Pas possible, Rey, Hunico et Camacho sont à Mexico, lui répond Kane, et jamais ils auraient laissé ces deux crétins en vie...

- Vous savez qu'on vous entend ? Demande Chris, faussement choqué.

- Alors la Legacy ? Questionne Daniel.

- Si les rumeurs sont vraies, alors Ted et Cody sont occupés par leurs propres problèmes, commence Kane, il paraît que Randall veut les lâcher.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Que Randy a trouvé une nouvelle équipe ? Demandais-je, m'incrustant dans la conversation.

- John et CM. Personne les connaît. Ce sont de vrais fantômes, me répond Daniel.

- Et t'as rien à nous dire toi ? Sonde Kane, visiblement à bout de patience.

- C'est à dire que... commençais-je, on a rien vu, ils nous ont pris par derrière... sans mauvais jeu de mots, souriais-je au duo.

- Bébé, attends moi dans le pick-up, claque Kane, fixant soudainement son regard dans le mien.

- Mais... tente de parlementer Daniel.

- Pick-up. Tout de suite.

Le silence s'installe lorsque la porte se referme derrière Daniel. Ce bon vieux Kane nous regarde, sans prononcer un seul mot. Ses boots frottent la moquette alors qu'il s'approche de nous. Chris déglutit difficilement et je ne peux l'en blâmer. Kane sait se faire flippant quand il le veut vraiment. Exactement comme maintenant, alors qu'il sort son couteau caché dans sa chaussure. Mon coeur rate un battement, peut-être deux. Mes poignets sont trop serrés pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, quelque chose me dit que je ne crains rien. Si Kane avait réellement eu l'intention de me buter, il en aurait fait une petite fête avec son psychopathe de copain. Ces mots fusant dans ma boîte crânienne me rassure alors que la lame brillante vient vers moi. Mon seul réflexe est de fermer les yeux.

Mort ? Pas mort ? Difficile de dire...

Mes poignets libres tombent lourdement sur le sol. J'écarquille les yeux tandis que Kane détache mon coéquipier, lui aussi abasourdi. Notre métier n'est pas tendre et ce genre d'aide n'arrive pour ainsi dire jamais. Kane pousse un lourd soupir devant nos têtes stupéfaites.

- Pour la fois où Dani était coincé dans le béton à Hartford, explique Kane.

Effectivement. Drôle d'histoire. Une cible qui ne veut pas mourir. Un chantier en construction. Une bétonneuse en marche en plein milieu de la nuit. Daniel assommé dans un bloc de béton frais. Kane en dehors de la ville pour affaire urgente. Moi le héros de cette histoire.

- La prochaine fois, continue-t-il une fois sur le seuil, j'me fais un collier avec vos tripes...

...

Nos portières claquent bruyamment avec le vent. Nos affaires jetées sur la banquette arrière, Chris démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Nous voilà partis pour Pinehurst, en Caroline du Nord. Il nous a fallu une semaine et plusieurs appels pour dénicher ces deux tueuses. Les premiers jours, on s'est attendu à obtenir des infos sur la fin du contrat lancé mais rien n'est venu. La cible était toujours en vie. Alors on s'est dit qu'elles voulaient une plus grosse part du gâteau. Pourquoi se contenter d'un demi-million quand on peut doubler, voire tripler sa mise ? Ça aurait pu être une bonne idée, voire même une excellente idée... sauf quand un autre groupe de tueurs à gage sait exactement qui vous êtes et vous recherche.

Règle de survie n°1: Ne jamais se dévoiler... et si c'est le cas, alors buter les témoins. Toujours buter les témoins...

La route est longue jusqu'à Pinehurst mais au final, la maison qui s'étend devant nous vaut tout l'or du monde. Chris appuie sur l'interphone et les immenses grilles s'ouvrent dans un grincement métallique. Le chemin pour y accéder est long et décoré de buissons et de parterres de fleurs. Une fois à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre avant que nous puissions toquer. Une élégante dame dans la fleur de l'âge apparaît sur le seuil et nous sourit discrètement avant de nous laisser passer. Ce doit être la femme de la cible avec qui j'ai parlé au téléphone. Elle n'a pas vu son mari depuis une semaine et demie. _Mensonge_. Sa voix tremblait légèrement, elle n'était pas seule. La maison est silencieuse, presque sur ses gardes. Le vieux parquet craque sous nos pas, tandis que la femme nous emmène dans son salon. Elle nous invite à nous assoir et se pose en face, sur un large canapé confortable. Son regard est fuyant, apeuré et elle tord ses doigts sous la pression.

Bingo.

Elles sont dans la maison. Le plus silencieusement possible, Chris dégaine son arme en signifiant à notre gentille hôte de ne surtout pas l'ouvrir. D'un signe de le main, je lui indique l'étage supérieur. Elle hoche la tête, tremblante. L'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines tandis que nous montons les marches de cette gigantesque demeure. Un craquement sonore se fait entendre à l'étage. Chris s'immobilise entre deux marches puis reprend son ascension. Un long couloir dessert plusieurs portes, toutes fermées. De la lumière glisse sous l'une d'entre elles et je me retrouve soudainement plongé à l'entrée de cette salle de bain qui l'avait laissé apparaître _Elle_. Une bouffée de chaleur décide de me prendre à la gorge, ce n'est certainement pas le moment. Des flashs brouillent ma vue et je ne peux que contempler une nouvelle fois les souvenirs de cette première rencontre avec la femme la plus fatalement exquise qui puisse exister.

Je secoue la tête alors que Chris enfonce la porte d'un coup de pied. Notre cible est ficelée à une chaise au centre de la pièce. Un coup d'oeil et j'aperçois Maryse à ma droite. Elle esquisse un pas vers son arme posée sur une table de chevet. Une pression. Elle tombe au sol, maintenant fermement sa cuisse ensanglantée. Je me retourne en entendant un fracas, juste avant de me prendre un véritable boulet de canon dans le torse. Je vacille et manque de tomber moi aussi.

- Rattrape-là, je m'occupe de l'autre pétasse ! Me hurle Chris, qui se dégage de l'armoire dans laquelle il avait été envoyé.

Je me relève illico avant de sortir dans le couloir. Je poursuis mon assaillante dans l'escalier avant de la suivre alors qu'elle sort par la porte d'entrée. Parfait. Elle s'engage sur le chemin de gravier devant la maison, perchée sur ses talons. Elle court vite, je lui accorde, mais pas assez. Il ne me faut pas quelques secondes pour la plaquer sur l'herbe humide. Nous roulons tous les deux sous la force de l'impact. Elle est allongée sous moi, écrasée par mon poids et je tiens fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Ses joues sont légèrement rouges, mélange de notre course effrénée et du froid ambiant; ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées avec le même rouge à lèvres carmin; sa poitrine comprimée se soulève frénétiquement tandis que son souffle balaye mon visage...

- La cible est à vous, l'argent aussi, murmure-t-elle, pitié...

Son regard noisette croise alors le mien. Mon cerveau doit se déconnecter un instant puisque la seconde suivante, mes lèvres sont plantées sur les siennes. Notre baiser est essoufflé, passionné, complètement fou. Mais pour rien au monde je n'y mettrai fin. Il y a pourtant bien un moment où l'air se fait rare dans mes poumons et je recule à contre coeur. Merde. Si j'avais su qu'elle serait encore plus belle à moitié échevelée, je l'aurais embrassé dès notre première rencontre.

Un sourire mutin apparaît sur son visage alors qu'elle force pour que nous roulions une nouvelle fois. Je me retrouve sur le dos sans avoir eu le temps d'y penser. Ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes, presque chastes. J'ai un espoir fou en travers de ma gorge quand ses mains glissent sur mon t-shirt. Mais elle se relève, féline, et commence à se diriger vers les grilles. Elle finit par disparaître sans que je n'ai pu réagir, trop abasourdi par toute cette situation. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain à l'instant, c'est qu'on se retrouvera... _coûte que coûte_.

Je reviens sans vraiment m'en rendre compte auprès de Chris qui a réussi à maîtriser la blonde et s'occupe maintenant de notre très prochain payeur. Je sais qu'il est inquiet, je peux le dire à la manière dont il me fixe, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Comment est-ce que je peux lui expliquer que je ne reviens pas avec cette fille avec moi ? Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué, je passe ma vie à courir après des types qui ne veulent pas mourir, quand ils ne sont pas déjà morts. Je lui dois d'être franc, parfaitement honnête.

- Mec, je crois que je suis amoureux...

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ? **

**C'est comme ça que tu l'imaginais j'en suis certaine ! ;) **

**Je vous souhaite à tous de très joyeuses fêtes ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année ! **

**Prenez de bonnes résolutions en avance, et laissez plein de reviews ! **

**Looooooooooooove :D**


End file.
